Cleaning clogged downspouts of a building or home is often a treacherous and difficult task. The one who is to do the cleaning typically must climb a ladder to be positioned above a gutter of the building or must climb a ladder and be positioned on the roof of the building so as to access the downspout opening positioned within the gutter. In addition, on occasions the cleaner may need to carry or haul a pressurized hose up to the gutter or roof level so as to position the nozzle of the hose to access the downspout opening in the gutter, which adds to the difficulty of the task.
In the instance where the a pressurized hose is used, the cleaner aims the pressurized hose at the opening in a downward direction at the downspout. Should the water pressure be sufficient, the debris can then be dislodged and pushed down the downspout and out of a bottom opening positioned in the downspout. This can be particularly difficult if the debris is trapped or solidified in a portion of the downspout which extends under the eaves of the building.
In other circumstances, the cleaner may use the handle portion of a rake or broom to attempt to dislodge the debris in the downspout by pushing the handle into the opening of the downspout. This approach is also difficult, particularly if the debris is located in the downspout which extends under an eave of the building. The handles are typically stiff and will not bend to accommodate the curved contour of the downspout that extends under the eaves.